narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
GO!!!
GO!!!, cantada pela banda Flow, é a quarta abertura da Parte I da série Naruto. Começou no episódio 78 e terminou no episódio 103. Mais tarde, foi substituída por Seishun Kyōsōkyoku. Letra Rōmaji We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Go!) Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku? Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!) Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou! We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Go!) Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! Right here Right now (Go!) Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! (Bam!) Rōmaji (Versão Completa) We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogatte doko e iku? Gokusaishoku no colors ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta Saa kokoro no me mihiraiteaite Shikato ima wo mikiwamero! (YEAH!) Ushinau mono nantenaisa Iza mairou! We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru Yuugenjikkou ookina kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru Kazaashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu kirihirake (YEAH!) Hoshou nante dokonimo naisa Naa soudaro!? We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire We are fighting dreamers Kono nakama tachi to Fighting dreamers Subete wo makikomi Fighting dreamers Kokorozashi takaku Oli Oli Oli Oh! We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Don't forget your first impulse ever! Go my way! Let's keep your adventurous ever! Go my way! Don't forget your first impulse ever! Let's keep your adventurous ever! Go!!! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire (Bang!) Kanji We are Fighting Dreamers 高みを目指して Fighting Dreamers なりふり構わず Fighting Dreamers 信じるがままに Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! Right here Right now (Burn!) ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire! Right here Right now (Bang!) ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! Right here Right now (Burn!) 　　　　　 険しい修羅の道の中 他人の地図を広げて何処へ行く? 極彩色のカラスが それを奪い取って破り捨てた さぁ心の目 見開いて しかと真実を見極めろ! (Yeah!) 失うモノなんてないさ いざ參ろう! 　　　　　 We are Fighting Dreamers 高みを目指して Fighting Dreamers なりふり構わず Fighting Dreamers 信じるがままに Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! Right here Right now (Burn!) 　　　　　 音を立てず忍び寄る影が いつも僕らを惑わせる 有言実行 大きな風が うねりを上げて吹き荒れる かざした鋭い刀で 己の未來 切り開け! (Yeah!) 保証なんて どこにも無いさ なぁ そうだろ!? 　　　　　 We are Fighting Dreamers 高みを目指して Fighting Dreamers なりふり構わず Fighting Dreamers 信じるがままに Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! Right here Right now (Burn!) ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire! Right here Right now (Bang!) ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! Right here Right now (Burn!) ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire! 　　　　　 We are Fighting Dreamers この仲間達と Fighting Dreamers 全てを巻き込み Fighting Dreamers 志 高く Oli Oli Oli Oh! We are Fighting Dreamers 高みを目指して Fighting Dreamers なりふり構わず Fighting Dreamers 信じるがままに Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! (Don't forget your first impulse ever) Go my way! (Let's keep your adventurous ever) Go my way! (Don't forget your first impulse ever) (Let's keep your adventurous ever) 　　　　　 Right here Right now (Bang!) ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! Right here Right now (Burn!) ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire! Right here Right now (Bang!) ぶっ放せ Like a 弾丸ライナー! Right here Right now (Burn!) ぶった斬ってくぜ Get the fire Português (Lutaremos juntos) Como grandes sonhadores Sempre juntos Sei que seremos vencedores! (Sempre juntos) Não importa o que aconteça Eu vou vencer eu sei! Aqui e agora, (vai!) Vai pra cima, de qualquer jeito! Aqui e agora, (vai!) Até onde posso chegar se machucar os outros? Nesses conflitos posso até me perder. Abandonamos tudo, então Para esquecer de um mundo Que todos lutam para poder não enxergar Abra os olhos para ver esse momento aqui Que esperamos pela vida inteira! Não tem tempo a perder, então vem pra cá Que já vai começar! (Lutaremos juntos!) Como grandes sonhadores! (Sempre juntos) Sei que seremos vencedores! (Sempre juntos!) Não importa o que aconteça Eu vou vencer eu sei! Aqui e agora, (vai!) Vai pra cima, de qualquer jeito! Aqui e agora, (vai!) Queime a chama dentro do seu peito! Aqui e agora, (vai!) Vai pra cima, de qualquer jeito! Aqui e agora, (vai!) Queime a chama dentro do seu peito! (BANG!) Vídeo Vídeo Original thumb|center|500 px Personagens Os personagens em ordem de aparição: * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Naruto Uzumaki * Tenten * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Chōji Akimichi * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Pakkun * Jiraiya * Ino Yamanaka * Gamakichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Might Guy * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Anko Mitarashi * Iruka Umino * Ibiki Morino * Genma Shiranui * Tonton * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Moegi * Udon * Shizune * Tsunade * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Gamabunta * Três Cobras Gigantes Categoria:Aberturas Categoria:Aberturas Clássico Categoria:Músicas